User talk:1dra7
Hello Hi, just thinking what I could do. I could, if you want, make a setup style system for creating RPGs. Such as Game Name -> Player Name ect. I think that the Wiki should be one big MMO world where people can do whatever they want, and like real RPGs, the pages are rooms. So on one page where the players are in, for example, a house leading to two other rooms (Upstairs or Outside), at the top of the page there is an option to leave to go to another room. Also, I could help with a wordmark for the Wiki, but I'm not an admin. Sam1207 10:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! This wiki looks nice, and I would like to join. But, this is my first roleplaying wiki. What do you do? MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 17:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. But can I start a roleplay now? MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 18:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Idea Won't all the pages be stubs until there are more users? What about the character creation idea? Sam1207 20:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *Also, check out My Character. If you start a roleplay I will join. Sam1207 20:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks for making me an admin! Now I'll do the wordmark for you. Sam1207 20:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roleplay But they can be any theme, right? I guess I'm just used to playing RPGs like that, so I can have more than one character? And I am going to move them to User:Sam1207/character or User:Sam1207/character2 so I can have different characters for different roleplays. Sam1207 20:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Thanks Sam1207 20:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Are you going to start one just as an example now? There is only two of us but then I can see better how it works. Sam1207 20:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) On chat now Sam1207 20:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why did you leave chat? Sam1207 20:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Are you going back to chat? It's getting late here. Sam1207 21:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Character Had an idea, I have a picture of an evil looking character who moderates the Roleplays. His character page will be at User:Sam1207/character2. Sam1207 13:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy 2012! Sam1207 20:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Be in chat, we could discuss the Wiki. Sam1207 20:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and the Wiki Games. Sam1207 20:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey this place looks interesting but I'm confused you mind helping me? Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 02:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I told you this Wiki wouldn't last long Sam1207 01:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG, yes!! ♥ Make a 22:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello! It's nice to finally find you on here. Took me a while though! :) So, I'll see you later I guess. ~~Jay~~ Nice wiki font!! Thanks for the link! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil]] Jay JLOM 18:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC)